The Neverland Pirate
by MegMasters0817
Summary: She was born on the seas, raised a pirate. She lived aboard a ship with her father the captain, everything unconventional, but amazing no less. Clara had no complaints, up until the moment her family was ripped apart. Now, 3 centuries later, she would finally have her chance to escape Neverland, and perhaps the chance to piece her family back together. NOT PAN/OC
1. Chapter 1

I've been living on this bloody island for centuries. Impossible, right? Well, thats why it's called Neverland, because never in your wildest dreams, would you think a land where nobody ever ages, and a bloody demon in the shape of a 15 year old, hides boys he kidnaps, exists. Well, I unfortunately happen to be completely aware of the island, considering I've been stuck on it most my life, but now was not the time for self pity. Finally people had arrived at the island, and I had a chance of escaping.

My name is Clara Jones, and I, am The Neverland Pirate.

I'm sure you're wondering how I ended up on this god forsaken island. I did have parents. I had a life, a family. My father was a pirate. He stole my mother from a village coward she had loved once. She chose to live at sea with him, and she became pregnant with me. They weren't sure what to do, but the best thing was just to simply bring a mid wife on board, and go from there. I was born nine months later, on the water. I lived my whole life at sea. By four, I was wielding a blade, by 6 I was drawing maps, and by 10 I was more qualified than anybody, besides my father of course, to captain the ship.

The day of my thirteenth birthday, we had docked on a port just outside of my mother's old village. The plan was to steal my half brother away, and bring him with us to put our family back together. I waited with my mother exitedly aboard the ship, until my father returned. When he did, I was sent to my cabin. Listening was never my strong point, so I stood outside my fathers quarters the moment he and mother disappeared behind the doors and listened to their conversation.

It had turned out, that my brother's father, had become the Dark One. He challenged my father to a duel. My father would most likely die, and then the Dark One would come after his loved ones. My parents were going to send me away. They were to send me away, and drink a potion to forget me, so I would be safe.

They opened the portal, and before they sent me through, they left me with a pendant. My father told me it had belonged to my uncle Liam. It was a small treasure chest, with a real pearl going through the portal, I was supposed to think of a land without magic, but I had my uncle on my mind, and before I knew it, I had landed right in front of the notorious, Peter Pan.

I drew my sword instantly, putting it at his neck. He pushed it away with a chuckle, and said he admired my courage. To this day, his smug face still infuriates me. Pan asked me what brought me to Neverland. I told him, but stayed vague, only saying my parents, pirates, had sent me through a portal to save me from a powerful enemy of theirs, and that they no longer had any memory of me. He was kind, he told me I could be The Neverland Pirate, the very first lost girl, and live under his protection, as long as I never tried to escape, and I accepted. Boy, did I live to regret that decision.

He turned a tree into a house for me, not far from camp. He let me live in peace. It wasn't until my magic sparked had he ever taken much interest in me.

I had read about magic. Light and dark, and all sorts of things, I had grown up with stolen artifacts and such. It had come when I injured myself. I fell out of the tree and most likely broke my leg. I couldn't move, and I just wished and wished that the pain would subside, until it did. Pan felt the magic and appeared in front of me. He told me it was incredibly powerful, and beautiful. Pan said it was the most powerful he had ever seenHe taught me how to control it.

He soon discovered my other magical talents. I had a healer's touch, which he used to the fullest with his lost boys. My voice too, was enchanted, and became somewhat of a Siren. My voice caused even Pan, to stop and find its source. He taught me how to manipulate and project it across the island. Eventually, my naturally light magic mixed with the dark magic he taught me, and I became more powerful than ever, but I could still not escape the island. I was a girl of my word, like my father taught me to be, so I would not try to escape while Pan housed me, but I still looked for centuries. Eventually, through talking to lost boys, I learned Pan's true nature, explaining my nickname for him.

Now, I sat atop my tree house, Pan calling up to me, I need of my assistance. I slid down the rooftop, and swung down to the forest floor on a rope.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Demon?" I snap. I had been having a peaceful day.

"No need to get snippy, Pirate. We've got unwanted guests. I want you to call them here so I can deal with them." He bit. I wanted to smack that snarky grin right off his face.

"I want details, Peter. Drama with the lost boys, is only so interesting." I say, grabbing a spear from my weapons pile and twirling it around. He sighs like I've asked him to build me another home.

"Fine, if I must. I've found the boy. He has an incredibly insane family, and they've come after him. My son and grandson, the Queen and the Saviour, Snow White and Prince Charming, and a pirate." My eyes dart to his at his last words.

"Don't get your hopes up, Clara. It's just the One Hand Wonder." He smirkes at his own joke. As do I.

"Ah, yes. I've yet to meet Captain Guyliner." I hum.

"Well, you're not missing much. Will you help me or not." He asks again. He's asked before, the same question, different words. Whether I truly was a lost girl, or his lost girl. He knew the answer.

"No. I've told you many time, Demon. I will not help you kill an innocent child." I snap.

"Fine, but you better not help them. You know what I'm capable of." He threatens. I laugh and turn away, beginning to return into my tree house. I look down on him.

"You'll do what? You've already trapped me here. Anything else would be a gift." I say, letting out an amused huff. I don't stick around for his reaction.

I do have a plan. I'll summon the boy he wants, warn him, and his family of goodie two shoes will feel obligated to take me back with them. Hopefully they would have an escape plan. It was time to get out of Neverland.

I chose a song Pan had taught her from the world without magic. I sung from the high treetops.

I wanna be immortal

Like a God in the sky

I wanna be a silk flower

Like I'm never gonna die

I wanna live forever

Forever in your heart

And we'll always be together

From the end to the start

When you love somebody

They'll always leave too soon

But a memory, a memory

Can make a flower bloom

We wanna be remembered

Don't wanna live in vain

But nothing lasts forever

This world is in a losing game

My voice wafted across the island, though I willed it not to find Pan, or the lost boys ears. Soon I heard a rustling in the bushes near her tree house. I looked down to find a group of adults. I'm stupid. I forgot they would come to me too.

"There's powerful magic here, I can sense it!" I hear someone exclaim in frustration.

"It's just a bloody siren, your majesty!" Someone yells back. Someone who speaks like me, the pirate? His voice sounds familiar.

"I'm not an idiot." She snaps back. "Sirens are creatures, they don't radiate magic like an enchantress.". Another voice cuts in.

"Plus I doubt a siren would be singing Europe's top hits." Another woman pipes up. I try to look over the edge of my roof, so I can see the people. I lean slightly further, and I can see all of them. The man is faced away, but judging from the Hook instead of a hand, I can assume enough. Both women are facing my way. One has long, curly, blond hair, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket, while the other has short raven hair, slacks, heels, and a blazer. Not really best dressed for Neverland, but they don't seem deterred. Then the pirate looks up, straight into my eyes, and a look of confusion crosses his face. I register his face in my mind. It looks so familiar, almost like…. I make the realization, and I fall straight down out of my tree, and land on my shoulder, right in front of him. I let out a groan. I've probably broken several bones at best, considering it was a 50 ft drop.

I use my good arm to push myself onto my back, and find a handful more of people. Two men, both with short hair, one blond, one a brunette. I know the blond one is Charming so the woman with the black, pixie cut hair, must be Snow White. Then there's Tinkerbelle. Besides the girl Pan holds captive, she is the only other female who lives on the island. They're all looking at me with concern, asking me if I'm ok. I ignore them, and take a deep breath and close my eyes, letting my magic mend my bones, and repair any other damage. They all just stare in awe, as silver mist, glides over my chest and shoulder.

While my eyes are closed, I feel someone reaching out to touch me. My eyes shoot open, and my previously injured arm grabs Snow White's hand.

"Touch me again, and I'll inject you full of bloody paralytic so you stay awake, cut you open, stop the bleeding with a coagulant and then sic Pan's hellhounds on you while you watch." I snarl. She pulls away instantly. The Pirate lets out a chuckle and he startles me with his presence. When i'm startled, I go into attack mode.

"Shut it, Pirate, unless you want to lose the other hand." I growl, my leg kicking out, and hitting him in the back of the knee. His knee falters and he falls on it. Before he falls he turns, hooking my leg, and flipping me on to my front. He let go and we both got up. We turned to look each other. He brushes dirt of his leather coat.

"And who are you? Pan's little girlfriend?" He snarls.

"Yeah, I'm physically 13 years old, and I'm dating a 50 year old having some sort of 17 again, century long crisis." I bit back. I shot my hand out, sending him flying into a tree.

"Woah woah! Let's calm down!" The blond yells.

"He provoked me." I stated simply, pointing at the man on the ground by the tree.

"He provoked you? How?" Snow White exclaimed.

"He was rude and I don't like his face." I said, shrugging, and picking up a spear from the ground.

"I have to agree with her, I don't like his face either." Charming piped up.

"I like this one. He's my favorite." I say, pointing at Charming with the spear.

"Who the hell are you, anyways? Isn't neverland only supposed to have boys?" The blond speaks up again.

"Yeah, except for the girl Pan captured, and the woman right next to you. If you must know, I'm Clara, The Neverland Pirate. The original Lost Girl." I say proudly, sticking out my chest.

"Great. Another one of Pan's minions." The Queen snaps, rolling her eyes.

"Pan wishes." I say letting out a dark chuckle. "I'm not entirely fond of the bloody demon who trapped me on this island."

"Then why do you call yourself a lost girl?" Charming asks.

"Because that's what I used to be. No parents, in a strange place, no way to get home, and fending for myself. Emma would understand." I say with a smirk at the blonde. Pan has run those plans of his by me far too many times.

She opens her mouth to argue, but the pirate begins to stir.

This will be interesting.

**So I'm trying to revamp this. Let me know if it's better. If you haven't read before, welcome! Please f&amp;f and review because your feedback helps inspire me and make my story better. **


	2. Chapter 2

We all hung out around a clearing, where they chose to set up camp. After the pirate had woken up, they had set a rule that we both would stay away from each other. Now I sat on a log beside the Queen, who asked me questions continuously.

"So what else can you do, besides your enchanted voice?"

" I was born with light magic, I was taught dark magic by Pan, I have a phenomenal talent for healing magic, and I can charm speak." I said slightly bragging.

"Damn, you could probably take Rumple." She chuckles.

"You know the Dark One?" I ask, snapping my head to look at her.

"Of course, he came here with us. Why?" She questioned suspicious.

"Here?"

"Yes." She said, with suspicion still present.

"Interesting." I say, thoughtfully, slowly turning to face forward once more.

Suddenly there is a rustling in the bushes. Lost boy's jump out. All of a sudden everyone has surrounded me.

"Oh god." I say exasperated.

"What?" The blond, Emma they call her, snaps.

"I'm not a child! I swear to god if you coddle me…" I threaten

"Well, you look 13, so excuse us!" She snaps again. The boys look between us all, confused.

"FIne. If me being 13 is going to cause problems, thats an easy fix.". I make quick work of the confused boys, using my magic to tie them up. I wave my arms across each other, in front of my body, letting the smoke of my magic, engulf me. When it dissipates, the 13 year old is gone, replaced by 30 year old. Though you could still see my mother in me, I was truly my father's child.

My pitch black hair, was grown out to waist, and completely straight. My skin was still slightly tan, from the constant exposure. My eyes had become a more vibrant green, highlighted by my ridiculously long, black eyelashes. I was tall for 13, so I only grew a couple inches to 5.7. My body filled out, leaving me in a crop top that was more of a bandeau, and extremely short shorts.

I smirked in triumph as all 3 men looked at me in awe. Then I remember one is my father, and another is my brother. With a quick wave of my hand, my clothes change to leather lace up pants, a blood red blouse, and a black vest.

"Stop oggling me. Especially you. You're married." I snap, pointing at Charming. They all turn their gazes away, except Baelfire. I scowl at him, before I see the realization in his eyes, so I walk at him, fast. I grab him by the arm, and drag him into the forest much to everybody's surprise. Most knew better than to follow, and so they also held Emma back.

"You better keep your mouth shut!" I yell in a hushed whisper.

"Oh my god." He said, blankly, staring past me.

"Are you hearing me, you half-witted scut? One word, and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth!" I hiss.

"I have a sister." He says blankly again.

"No, really! You wanna yell it any louder?"

"But, how?" Now slightly in awe.

"Bae," I say in a soft, mocking voice "When a mother and father love each other very much…"

"Stop! That is NOT what I meant! Can you take this seriously!" He exclaimed distraught.

"Fine" I hiss. "You want to know so bad? Your mother left your father for my father. Well, they had a kid. That's that."

"Obviously it's not." He threw his hands up in the air. "Where were you raised? Why are you in Neverland? Why are you hanging around you father, and somehow he has no idea who you are?"

"I was raised at sea, obviously, and as for the last two questions," I put a finger on his chest. " you can thank your father for those." I growled.

"What did he do?" He asked, looking at me, slight fear in his eyes.

"He came after us. Mother had us return to your village so we could take you with us. Your father saw my father and challenged him to a duel. My father and our mother didn't want me in the crossfire. They sent me through a portal that was supposed to take me to the land without magic, but I ended up in Neverland instead. They took a memory potion to forget me, so your father could never know I existed. Obviously the potion worked."

"That was the day he…." Baae trailed off. I got worried.

"He what?" He looked unsettled."Baelfire, what did he do?". He turned his back to me.

"He killed her." He muttered so low, I almost didn't hear.

"He killed her?" I ask, distraughtness showing.

"I'm sorry." He said, turning back to her.

"My father, where does stand ? Is he fighting to avenge her?" I ask, all despair gone.

"He did, for a very long time, until he met Emma." He says, angrily.

"And, what? He gave it up for a woman?" I growled.

"A taken girl at that.". I hadn't seen Emma with anybody, and I would assume someone she dated would go on a dangerous to protect her.

"Who's taken her?"

"Me, obviously." He said confused at my confusion.

"Uhhh, right. You keep Emma. My father and I have to attend to other things." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I could question it, but somehow i think I'm better off not knowing." He said, rolling his eyes. He turned and walked back towards the group. I moved to follow, before a voice interupted.

"Good luck with your new team then. I doubt you'll be getting Henry back any time soon anyhow." The devil spoke. I looked around.

"Show yourself, coward." I barked.

"I was good to you, Clara. I took care of you." He said, disapointedly.

"Your a liar." She snarled. He continued, ignoring her.

"If you think you don't need me anymore, you must be dreaming.". She was done.

You bought a star

in the sky, tonight

because your life is dark

and it needs some light

You named it after me

but I'm not yours to keep

cause you'll never see

that the stars are free

Oh we don't know our heavens now

we only know our hell

and if you don't know that by now

then you don't know me that we'll

All my life I've been so lonely

All in the name of being holy

still you'd like to think you know me

You keep buyin'stars

You could buy up all the stars

but it wouldn't change who you are

you're still living life in the dark

Its just who you are,

You're buying stars to shut out the light

We come alone and alone we die

And no matter how hard you try

I'll always belong in the sky

And you could buy up all of the stars,

But it wouldn't change who you are.

You're still living life in the dark

It's just who you are

"I get it, I get it. If you think it's going to change my mind, your sadly mistaken. Good luck with your new team. I think you might have some luck in the Echo Caves." She could practically feel the anger he had for her, radiating, until he disappeared.

"Ruttish half-faced beef-witted craven." I mutter, returning to the clearing, with the rest of the group.

"Alright, listen up. Pan just came to chat with me."

"And? What did he tell you?" Regina demanded.

"Exactly where Henry is."

"What? Where? What are we standing here for, lets go!" Mary-Margaret said excitedly.

"It's just not that simple. Before we do anything, we need an escape plan.". This was going to be my life, these idiots.

"Do you have one?" Emma looks at her expectantly.

"Perhaps. If we go to the mermaid lagoon, we can seek their help." Everybody looked at me like I was insane. Hook came forward to clear up my confusion.

"Sorry, love, but last time we had a run in with the sea devils, it didn't go so well."

"Well, they actually trust me, so I can probably get them to help us out." I say, walking over and start packing our minimal amount of supplies.

"We're going now?" Charming questions.

"Well, I assumed you wanted to find Henry as fast as possible, and leave here, do you not?" I say, pausing to look at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Let's go. I won't sit here, getting nowhere while my son is probably caged up in the Echo Caves." Regina snapped, coming over to help me.

"Our son." Emma butted in, coming to help us.

…..

"Here we are. Mermaid Lagoon." I say, looking around me.

"I don't see any mermaids…" Charming said, looking around.

"Well, they don't just hang out in the open. Come on." I said, asI walked through the waterfall. They hesitantly followed through. They looked around in awe of the cave, glittering with the reflection of the water. Still, the cave was empty.

'What…" Charming began, before the soft echos of their music began.

" They wish to make sure it's truly me. My voice is something no imposter can replicate." I explain before I start.

In the valley of the dolls we sleep, we sleep

Got a hole inside of me, of me

Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope

Built with a heart, broken from the start

And now I die slow

Voices from within the caves, startup to join me.

In the valley of the dolls, we sleep

Got a hole inside of me

Living with identities

That do not belong to me

In my life, I got this far

Now I'm ready for the last hoorah

Dying like a shooting star

In the valley

By now, the mermaids hhave come out. They lounge in the water, or sit atop the rocks.

"Pirate, what brings you to us, with these, land scum." One of the mermaids spat.

"Yeah, yeah, they're jerks. Look, as much as you hate them, would you help me out?"

"What is it you need?" She asks me, seeming reluctant.

"A portal. We will be leaving Neverland soon."

"Ah, you've finally left the clutches of Pan?" She says, bemused.

"Yes. I think I've paid my dues." I say, grinning back at her.

"Very well, take this." She says, throwing a magic bean at me.

"Don't you dare tell me you've had this all along." I look at her in disbelief.

"In Neverland, magic beans need a large amount of power. Now that you're traveling with the saviour, and the queen, you have enough to make it work" She explained.

"Well then, thank you. I owe all of you my life. Feel free to visit in this new world." I say shooing the group out of the cave.

"Another time, Pirate." She speaks to me as we leave.

Once we've left, we go straight to the echo caves. I know what's coming, yet my brain is still trying to think of a way to get out of this. The only way would be to abandon the group, and take the bean for herself, but she would never leave an innocent child to the fate Pan had in mind for Henry. So for Henry, she would suck it up, and tell them.

"Well everybody, welcome to the echo caves."

**Wow I used to swear alot in these. If you are wondering, these insults are all Shakespearean so they make absolutely no sense but i think they are better then swearing and it sems like a cute quirk for Clara. R&amp;R it makees the story better and gets updates out faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry!" Everyone else seems to yell. After venturing into the caves, we found ourselves across a cavern from Henry, who is crammed into a wooden cage.

"Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now... who wants to kick things off?" I say

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?" Regina asks, sceptically.

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told."

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" Snow asks.

"There's only one way to find out, I suppose. I kissed Emma." Hook spoke up.

"You did what?" David look ready to punch him.

"David, now is not the time. I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss." Emma reasoned.

"How's that your darkest secret?" Emma questions suspiciously."

"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah…" I flinch involuntarily at that. " to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you.". Emma shifts uncomfortabily. I twitch at the sound of my mother's name. This blonde harpy could never amount to her.

"Uh... David…"

"No, no." Mary Margaret cuts in " Me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all. What are you saying? When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby." She finishes.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make... An amazing mother. But it can never happen... At least not with me." David says sadly.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret looks at him wide eyed.

"When hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure." He begins.

"A cure for what?" She asks, fearful.

"Dreamshade. The lost boys, the arrow... I pushed you out of the way... I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die." Mary Margaret looked devastated. It was Emma's turn. She turned to look at Neal.

"When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, in the instant you stepped back in my life, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I... I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came... rushing back, and I... I didn't know if I could go through it again. I love you. I probably always will. But my secret... Is that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead... Because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again." Neal looked at her with wide eyed hope, while my father was off to the side, looking just as devastated as Mary Margaret. As much as it hurt for him, it would work out for the best, in my opinion.

Then it was Regina's turn. The saddest, most heart wrenching fear, from a woman who was once thought of as fearless. She feared she was unredeemable, that the town would forever shun her, her son would forever hate her, and she would always be alone.

That hit home. That was something that chilled me to the bone, the idea of being alone forever. At least even here on Neverland there was always a few lost boys I got on with, and I was never truly alone. Snow would most likely stay with Charming, Emma had Neal and my father, even Rumplestiltskin had found love, but who did Regina have? The thought was terrifying, almost as bad as the fact that I had to share my secret in order to leave Neverland . I had gained a new respectr and understanding of Regina. As secrets were revealed, each one added a section to the bridge magically forming. One more secret would complete the bridge across.

They had all turned to look at me. They all had expectant looks in their eyes, or even curiosity, except Neal. He looked at me with understanding. He moved from Emma to stand next to me, grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I welcomed the comfort. The others looked at us in confusion, while Emma looked slightly hurt.

"Ok. Um... I don't really know how to go about this..." I look around awkwardly. My eyes settle on The Pirate. I take a deep breath, and let it out. " You're my father. Neal is my half brother. Milah was my mum.".

Before anybody could say anything, the rest of the bridge built.

"Henry!" They all yelled, running to him, including Neal, leaving me and him just staring at eachother.

"Perhaps we ought to take this outside?" He finally spoke up after a few minutes of staring at each other uncomfortably..

"Perhaps…" I respond, shakily.

…

"How did this happen? How could I not remember having a daughter with my love?" He exclaimed.

My father looked at me. In any other circumstance he would have no reason to believe me, but he knew the echo caves could not lie.

"You very well know how it happened, you bloody pirate. Then when I turned 13, you had to send me away and forget about me to make sure Rumplestiltskin didn't come after me because you went and messed with him again." I snap.

" But, that was the day….." He trailed offf.

"Mother died? I know. Baelfire told me. He also told me that you still haven't made Rumplestiltskin pay." I sneer

"This is ridiculous! Your delusional! I can't have a child. I refuse to believe this insanity." He says, denial and disbelief evident in his voice.

I open my mouth to yell back, but I stop myself. I think better of it. I study him for a second, pondering my next move. I unclasp the chain of my necklace.

"Is this proof, enough?" I hold it out to him. He recognizes it instantly. Theres no doubt left.

"So, its all true…"

"Indeed." I say, looking away.

"We should probably…"

"Your right. Go fetch them. I'll go prepare the ship." I say, turning and walking away from the clearing.

**So this is going to be kind of bullshit because Pan won't even stop them, but they will kill him. The whole arc with Henry and Pan switching won't happen. In the next chapter, all will make sense, I hope. R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this isnt an update, but i wanted to let you guys know i've started a tumblr. Im going to be taking oneshot and imagine requests for many different fandoms,so go check it out! Promise to update soon, The Family and TNP are done and being edited.

maybewehaveatype .tumblr . com


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright. I'll fetch them." He says, walking the way opposite of me.

Once everyone is aboard and situated, we begin sailing into deeper waters. In a half hour, we are deep enough, and we toss the bean into the ocean. The savior and the queen join me in focusing our magic on it, and it bursts open. We navigate through it, and arrive on the other side relatively unscathed.

I sat near the wheel while my father directed us towards the shore. It seemed similar to what I had seen when Pan took me with him to fetch more lost boys.

As we docked, I suddenly felt a wave of nausea. I really didn't want to be confronted by all these new people. So I did what I do best, and disappeared.

* * *

I ended up on some sort of beach. It wasn't much but the pier was nice. I could still see the ship and the crowd around it, so I sat below the pier partly in the icy water. I sat there for about 10 minutes, enjoying the waves lapping at my skin, until I heard someone come up behind me.

"The family has quite a history of running away".

I turn to see Bae standing just above the tide. I shrug and turn back to the water.

"Indeed." I sighed.

"So the crowd, not your thing?" He says, as he takes his shoes and socks off.

"Not really. I tend to avoid people altogether.". He walks through the water to me and sits down.

"Well, you're going to have to come back some time."

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know. I would really prefer to put it off as long as possible." I turned to look at him with pleading eyes. He put his arms around my shoulder and turned his head back to the sea.

"Yeah, alright. We can kill some time. Can we get some beers here too?" He said in a lighter tone. I flicked my wrist and a cooler appeared at his side.

"Let's see if you can hold your alcohol like a pirate." He says, in a teasing tone.

"I can assure you, I can." I grin, popping the cap of two beers, and handing him one. He takes a sip.

"You know, I always wanted a little brother or sister." He says, looking out at the water. I roll my eyes.

"I'd hardly call three centuries old, little." I say, mimicking his teasing tone. He chuckles.

"You know what I mean." He laughs. "It was just me and my papa for as long as I could remember. I'd always wanted a big family." He takes a swig.

"Well you've got that chance now." She gave him a small nudge with her shoulder. "You've got me now, Emma, Henry, my dad, your dad, and whoever else i'll discover we're related to." I say, shaking my head with a grin.

"Trust me, you don't want to know how many people we're related to."

We stay like that, just drinking, and talking, and more drinking.

* * *

Seeing as we had arrived around 7 am, it was probably about 2 now as me and my brother, both drunk off our asses, stumbled into town singing at the top of our lungs.

"Everybody wanna steal my girl! Everybody wanna take her heart away! Couple billion in the whole wide world! Find another one 'cause she belongs to me!" We screamed dancing around like idiots.

Somehow we find ourselves in the center of town. I stop giggling and we both go silent. Regina, Snow, Emma, David, Belle stood looking at the scene in front of them. They seemed, frozen?

Then I realized what was happening in front of me and I stopped dead. Pan, right in front of my own eyes, but that wasn't all. Rumpelstiltskin stood facing him. He raised his arm and a shadow swooped down, dropping something in his grasp. His dagger. He jumped at Pan and impaled him, as well as himself.

Peter Pan was dead, Rumpelstiltskin was dead, Belle was on her knees, crying in anguish, and Bae was in shock. I grabbed his arm, pulling him over to the group.

"What the hell just happened!?" I screech. Everyone but my father is focused on the spot where violet ash resides, the only thing left of the two people there only moments ago.

"The crocodile sacrificed himself?" He says with doubt. I'm all of a sudden extremely amused. Yea, I'm twisted.

"You've been fighting him for 300 years without success, and two days with me and he does the job himself." I chuckle. He smirks.

"You're just a chip off the old block." He laughs, giving me a shove.

"So we've found our bonding ground, the death of our enemies." I smile and shove back.

"And I see, or rather smell" he raises his eyebrows. "That you and Baelfire have found common ground as well."

"We need to go." Regina interrupted.

"Wait, why? Pan is gone for good. What else is there?" I question.

"He still casted the curse. It's coming. We need to stop it." She says blankly, and teleports all of us to the town line.

"Regina, what's going to happen." I ask, tensley.

"We're all going back to the Enchanted Forest. Except Emma and Henry." Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?". Emma asks worried.

"It's what I felt when I... first held the scroll. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina chokes turns to look at Henry, who approaches forward to stand beside her.

"Henry?" Emma asks, knowing the answer.

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Snow joins in.

"That created Storybrooke." Regina corrects. "It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David states.

"It will send out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning." Regina explains.

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma questions, scared of the answer.

"All of us. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here." She starts to cry again.

"Alone?" Emma asks, once again knowing the answer.

"No" Regina states." you will take him. Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it."

"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone."

"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work." She tries to explain. The curse's thunder sounds near in the distance.

I stop listening after that. I knew what this meant. In order to stop Pan's curse, Regina had to give up the thing she loved most. And after that, every trace of storybrooke, including memories, and send all of us to the enchanted forest.

* * *

After Bae said goodbye to Emma and Henry, he came to stand in between me and Belle. Then my father said goodbye to Emma, and came to stand by my other side. I approach Henry, who is looking devistated. I drop to my knee in front of him.

"I know you don't really know me, but we are family now. I want you to know we will be back." I place a hand on his shoulder. He frowns.

"How? You won't be able to reopen any portals to here. It's a part of the curse."

"Trust me when I say that won't last long, and you won't even remember. Before you know it, you'll have your whole family back, just don't lose hope." I say, looking him in the eyes, speaking softly.

"It's hard not to." He says, looking down. I tilt his head back up.

"Of course it is, but it's a fitting task for the truest believer, don't you think?" A small smile escapes him.

"Yeah." He throws his arms around me to my shock. I take a moment before putting my arms around him as well, returning the hug.

"Don't take to long, ok?" He says, right next to my ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say back. I pull away and step back to my brother and father. Henry follows his blonde mother to their vehicle.

The curse started to close in on us and I grabbed both their hands. The bug drove away, and Regina turned to the thundering purple clouds, and put all of her energy into them. They all surrounded us, and the town is gone. The smoke dissipated. We were back.

I looked to Regina, who was so obviously devastated. I could only imagine what she felt. Sure, I had been separated from my parents, but at least there was hope then. She was never supposed to see him again. That is the worst thing I could ever imagine.

King David, Queen Snow, and The High Queen Regina as she was addressed as, had decided to make their way to The High Queen's castle, Bae and Belle were returning to the dark castle to try and bring The Dark One, and my Father decided to go off to find his ship. While all groups wished for me to continue my journey with them, I had a bad feeling about leaving the Charmings to themselves. I knew my father could take care of himself, and Bae had Belle. My father promised to send for me once the ship was found, and Bae promised to return as soon as they succeeded or if they found themselves unsuccessful. I could only hope he would be careful. I could only hope I would also be wrong about the Charmings, so I could go on my merry way.

**Here's the new chap! I hope you enjoy! So we are getting to the good part. Actually in my opinion from here on out its good. This story is going to generally follow canon but I obviously am far behind to what the show has out. How did you guys like the scene with Henry? R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

**:) Dedicated to Bowie.**

We make our day long journey to the castle, only to find there is a protection spell surrounding it. We get attacked by flying monkeys, and that gives us a good idea of who we are up against, and then Robin Hood showed up with his band of thieves.

Regina, being Regina, had apparently angered the witch in her castle. A monkey swooped down to grab her and a child got in the way. Regina saved him, and he just so happened to be Robin Hood's child.

So then, I found myself trailing behind Regina, followed by Robin, in underground tunnels leading to beneath the castle. We follow the tunnels until we find a door, left slightly ajar.

"Impossible." Regina mutters.

"What is it?" I ask, uncertainly. Regina sounds worried to say the least.

"I sealed this vault with blood magic!" She says in a panicked tone.

"Oh lord have mercy." I went wide eyed.

"What does that mean?" A clueless Robin asks tentatively. Regina continues into the vault.

"It mean, either this witch is powerful enough to break one of the most powerful types of magic, or the even worse alternative..." I trailed off.

"What?" He asked kind of scared.

"Someone…."

"Spit it out." He exclaimed.

"Someone else related to Regina is in there, and that, is a truly terrifying thought."

* * *

Regina sent me to patrol the court yard. I waited for her to come out and take down the shield when I heard someone approach behind me.

"Who the hell are you." An accented voice inquired. I turned to face her.

It wasn't hard to guess who she was. The green skin was an enormous tip, though instead of a dull puke green she was expecting, it was a glimmering emerald green. Other than the colour of her skin, she bore no resemblance to the adaptations I had seen. She had wavy red hair, pinned up under at hat, stunning blue eyes, and plump lips painted red. She wore what I assumed was one of Regina's dresses, which dipped low into her cleavage, and was very form fitting. Her face was twisted into a snarl so much like Regina's. I have an over exaggerated bow, with a smirk.

"Clara Jones, The Neverland Pirate, at your service. And you, milady?" I say in a smooth, but haughty voice.

"I, am Zelena, The Wicked Witch Of The West." She snarls menacingly. I like a challenge.

"No last name? Can I take a guess? Mills, perhaps?"

"Correct." She says, shocked. "Perhaps you aren't all useless."

"Indeed, now, if I may ask, what is the relation?" I ask, truly curious.

"Why don't you follow me, and find out." She begins to stalk towards the castle. I follow close behind.

She slams through the doors, cutting off an argument between Regina and Robin.

"Well, it took you long enough." Zelena strode in, and threw Robin out of the room.

"Well, well. I see we've found our culprit, Clara." She motioned me over.

"Nah, the view over here is pretty damn good." I grin widely. Zelena turned and snarled at me, but left me there.

"So, have you figured out who I am like your friend here?" She teased.

"Yes, yes." She shot a glare my way. "The wicked witch." Regina said with distaste.

"Oh, but I'm so much more than that. What about that vault by the tunnels?" She said with her still teasing tone.

"Yes, how did you break my blood lock?" Regina asked with an extremely fake uninterested tone.

"I didn't break it. I unlocked it." She gave a fitting, wicked grin.

"That's impossible. I have no living relatives left."

"Cora really never told you?" She said in disbelief, bordering on disgust.

"Well, since it's Cora who knows, and you, are definitely not her sister, I'm going to go ahead and say looks like Henry is going to have another new aunt when we find him." I pop in, rejoining the conversation the conversation. Regina flinched at the use of her son's name, but still kept a quick retort.

"You can't be my sister. You're... Green."

"And you're rude." Zelena snapped. "I'm Cora's firstborn. She gave me up, so she could become a royal."

"And why are you trying to bring me into that?" Regina raises her eyebrows.

"Because you got the life I deserved!" She yells.

"That's not my fault. I don't think you realize what my life was truly like." Regina snaps back.

"Oh poor you. Raised like a royal, then you became queen." Zelena hisses. "No matter. Soon, soon everything will change."

"And how is that?"

"Well, if I told. You, what fun would that be?" She cackles. "Goodbye sister.". Clouds of green smoke surround her, and. She's gone.

* * *

Regina was sort of in denial. She had been since yesterday at the castle. So much, that when the monkeys came back, she was completely unprepared. This time she wasn't the target.

As they swooped down, they fly around, knocking everyone away.

They prey down on their target, swooping back up with the young Roland in their grasp. I instantly took off running. I made a small shield in front of me,allowing me to run through the chaos. Once close enough, I jumped on a monkey to propel myself up, and grab hold of the one with Roland. All it did was dip, and continue flying, so I held on.

* * *

A while later, the monkey drops us from quite a distance onto the hard floors of the queen's old chamber. I roll under Roland so he lands on me. I land with a thud, smacking my head on the stone. Though I'm in immense pain, my magic can easily fix it. Roland is thankfully unharmed. The sound of heels clicking on the stone, coming closer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her tone, a harsh sneer.

"Well hello to you to." I bite back, angrily, not feeling in the mood to banter. I heal myself, feeling my bones crack back into place, and rise. I prop a sniffling Roland on my hip, while she just gazes at us.

"Well I don't need you. Nobody wants you, filthy pirate. As for this little guy, he holds importance." She "poofs" Roland into her. Arms, and he immediately begins screaming.

"Let him go!" I snarl.

"Why would I ever do such a thing? If anyone means anything to Regina now, it's the child she threw herself in front of. How could I possibly pass up such a chance."She cackles. This is probably a horrible idea, but I need to get Roland out of the line of fire.

"Keep me instead."

"Excuse me?"She looked at me, and let's out a huff of amusement.

" Regina saved Roland because it was the right thing to do, no other reason. I'm her friend, therefor there is much more she would do for me." I lie through my teeth. I've barely known Regina for a month.

"What exactly are you offering?" She asked cautiously.

"If you let Roland go, I will stay here in his place. I won't try to escape, or mess with your plans, or anything. A willing prisoner."

"Hmmm, it sounds tempting, yet, how. Can I trust you?" She says, suspiciously, but tries to hide it under a casual tone.

"I suppose you will just have to take my word?" I try weakly. She laughs.

"Well, i'll find something more secure later." She must have summoned a monkey, because one comes in through the window, and swoops Roland up.

"He will be returned to the queen's camp."

* * *

"Soo..." I say , trying to alleviate the tension. I've been standing uncomfortably in front of her throne, while she studies me.

"Sh" she snaps. I stand there in silence a few minutes longer, before starting to ask how long we would stand here. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I jump at her in rage, and she laughs. With a swift flick of her wrist, my arms are bound to my sides and my feet glued the the floor.

"I think, you need to remember who's in charge here, Pirate." She spat the last word cruely. I look at her with disgust and resentment. From one power hungry bastard to another.

"Let this be the last time you disobey me, or there will be much more dire consequences." She turns and glides out of the room. Once she was out of site, the magic around me dissipated.

I punched the table in anger. The bones in my hand break, and I hear several loud cracks, but out of instinct, my magic is already mending them back together. I was shaking with anger. My voice was the most precious thing I had.

I realized I was an idiot.

My voice was so precious because of its power. Nothing could contain it. So I gave it a test.

_You remind me of the babe_

_What babe? babe with the power_

_What power? power of voodoo_

_Who do? you do_

_Do what? remind me of the babe_

And it worked. So I decided I would share my discovery with my new proprietress.

I danced down the hall in childish glee.

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do_

_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

_Down the hall I went, and into the throne room._

_Zelena was speaking to two royals I didn't know. They had a baby. Of course they had a baby, the fates had a twisted sense of humor._

_What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails_

_Or puppy dogs' tails_

_They all turn to look at me in confusion, Zelena with angry shock. The baby how ever, listens to my voice in awe._

_Thunder or lightning_

_I do an extravagant turn, finishing it point at the child._

_Then baby said_

_The sweet little being let out a squeal of glee._

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_I actually stole the baby from its mother's arms and began throwing and spinning her around._

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make her free_

The baby is laughing and I continue swinging her around.

"Alexandra!"

"What are you doing!"

"I'm going to put you in a cage."

They are all yelling at me but I'm ignoring them in favor of making faces at the baby.

"Pirate!" Zelena snaps. I give her a silent, over exaggerated, eye roll.

I give the baby a little toss into her mom's arms, then fall back onto a plush chair behind me. I flip my legs over the armrest, and rest my head in my hand, wearing a bored expression . The two royals look horrified, and Zelena looks infuriated. I shoot her a smug look.

"Leave!" Zelena snarls at me. I take in a deep breath and start to exhale as loud as I can. It almost sounds like a sigh so I settle. Then I slide to the ground, and slide out of the room on my back, smacking my feet against the stone as loud as I can. Im pleased to see she looks even angrier. I may be centuries old, but I'll always be a child at heart. The pain was totally worth it.


End file.
